tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker Lilly (Fate/Axiom - Tyra of Stamford Bridge)
|master= Jamaul Crow |jspirit= HEROIC SPIRIT JAPANESE NAME |class= http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Caster |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |phantasm= C |strength= B |endurance= A |agility= C+ |mana= C |luck= D |cskill1= Independent Action |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Mad Enhancement |cskill2value= Ex |skill1= Mana Burst (Courage) |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Demon of the Battlefield |skill2value= B |skill3= Battle Continuation |skill3value= B |skill4= Unyielding Will |skill4value= C+ |np1= All Father's Axe |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= A |np2= Song of Glory |np2target= Anti-Fortress |np2rank=B |np3= Radnax |np3target= Anti-Unit |np3rank= C }} |qualclasses = Saber, Shielder, Berserker | height = 183 cm | weight = 90 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Platinum Blonde | eyec = Blue | birthp = Norway | bday = ? | bloodt = AB | armament = | likes = Battle and Killing Proud People | dislikes = Being Underestimated | talent = Killing Men | enemy = Humility | imagecol = Navy Blue }} Profile Identity Tyra Lilly is the legendary Berserker who stood their ground in the battle of Stamform Bridge before she participated in her final raid. This Tyra is her before she gained a name for herself though her brutality on the battlefield. At this time Tyra is still fighting for the Byzantine Empire as a member of the Varangian Guard Appearance Tyra is a tall for her age. She stands six feet tall and has a single thick long braid of platinum blonde hair. She caries around a massive axe and wears a helmet akin to that of the Valkyrie. She wears a simple breastplate that covers her upper chest and shoulder pauldrons. She has wrist guards on her arms and steel toe boots. Around her neck is a blue scarf that once belonged to her mother. Her skin is as pale as the moon and her body is covered in well toned muscles. Personality Tyra is obsessed with proving herself on the battlefield. She wants to be honored in the halls of Valhalla and remembered as one of the greatest warriors to walk the land. For that ideal she gives her everything in battle. Tyra always volunteers fro the front lines, she is always looking to scout, she is always looking to do patrols. Tyra's lust for battle is at the highest during this time in her life, and so is her ferocity. The Silver Wolf was her nickname during this time and her axe claimed the heads of any who would challenge The Emperor. Roles Fate/Axiom Abilities All Father's Axe - It is Tyra Lilly's noble phantasm. It was crafted by a saxon king of old, and was passed down a line of kings. It came in Tyra's hand during a raid where the last of the line was slain in battle. Taking the axe Tyra began to wield it. Eventually the axe tuned to her and became her own. Wielding the All Father's Axe increases ones endurance by a rank and their magical resistance by a rank. However this effect only counts if the All Father's Axe is a Noble Phantasm of the user. If the user is not attuned to it, they do not gain the bonus. Song of Glory - Song of Glory is a song Tyra sings about herself and their comrades while in battle. It boost the moral of everyone around them. The song is a evergrowing tale. It features old members and new alike. It tells of their glory. While she is singing Song of Glory all Allies gain a bonus of one Rank in Strength and Endurance Perameter Radnax - Radnax is a noble phantasm that Tyra Lilly gained in her youth after slaying a knight. The shield is marked with Christian symbols, but young Tyra could care less. She was more worried about glory on the battlefield than anyting else. Category:Female Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Berserker Servants Category:Servants Category:Fate/Axiom Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Vikings Category:Norse Heroic Spirits